


Caricature of intimacy

by mattheway



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит ли описывать двух людей, которые являют собой превосходной пародию на близкие отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caricature of intimacy

Она кричит.  
Девчонка кричит, плачет и вырывается, чувствуя, что проклятое лезвие приближается к ее ногам и жадно-алчно-похотливо хочет ее плоти. Она – не хозяин этого положения, она – вторсырье. Жалкий подросток, ребенок, выплюнутый улицами Алжира на всеобщее обозрение, во всеобщее жерло, перемалывающее всех и каждого. Она – жертва, подопытная, тело которой пустят на эксперименты без письменного согласия и сбора подписей с обеих сторон.  
Девочка беззвучно заходится в вое и сжимает глаза до белых точек, до слез в уголках, лишь бы не видеть происходящего.  
Пила вгрызается в ее тело, разрывая суставы, сухожилия, режа своими зубами кости и мышцы. Вертящийся круг с невероятно острыми углами разрезает тело девчонки на части, впиваясь в мясо ниже колен, отделяя невероятно сильные икры от ног, благодаря которым девчонка могла выжить в этом мире. Инструмент лишает ее средства на существование, обрывает ее и без того несчастливый конец, разрезая жизнь на «до» и «после».  
Взрыв.

Мужчина не может толком сказать, как оказался в этом квартале. Темнокожий представитель негроидной расы открывает в отчаянии рот и кричит, когда все вокруг рушится на его глазах: дома, лаборатории, судьбы. Он видит, как пламя, бесхитростное жадное пламя опаляет все вокруг и уничтожает любого, кто встает у него на пути. Мужчина не хочет думать о том, что какая-то жидкость течет у него по виску и кажется, задевает уголок его рта. Он вообще старается ни о чем не думать, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
Похоже, тот труп-человек-господи, кто ты – вроде как, — он кричал, лежа у него под ногами и протягивая к мужчине огрызки рук, опаленные пламенем. Как спички — такие же неестественно тонкие, высохшие остатки рук с черными головешками на концах. Валентайн беззвучно открывает рот и понимает, что здесь он уже ничем не поможет. Город зашелся в огне – и тут явно не было его вины.  
Оглядываясь спустя много лет назад, мужчина так и не может назвать ту причину, из-за которой он, ученый, профессор и просто успешный человек, обратил внимание на извивающийся кровавый ошметок. Мужчина не может сказать, что его повлекло в те развалы, и на кой черт он, разгребая руками остатки дома, кажущиеся на тот момент картонными, вынес оттуда на своих руках окровавленную азиатскую девочку, которая безумно вращала глазами и жмурясь, издавала тихий, отчаянный плач. Он видел, как текли слезы по ее лицу; он абсолютно не хотел смотреть на то, что болталось ниже ее колен. Девчонка хваталась за его плечи и захлебывалась в вое, не отпуская своего самопризнанного спасителя.  
Валентайн не знал, что ему делать.

***

Они сидят за одним столом. У девчонки иссиня-черные волосы, убранные назад, пронзительные глаза, которые пристально следят за каждым движением оппонента из-под длинных ресниц, и тонкие руки. Кажется, запястья можно переломить, если неловко схватить их и сжать между большим и указательным пальцами. Девчонка ничего не ест с того момента, как он привез ее к себе домой. Ничего не ест – и не говорит.  
Валентайн обреченно вздыхает и, взяв в руки столовые приборы, принялся разрезать поданный ужин, не отрывая взгляда от тарелки и чувствуя пристальное внимание к своей персоне. Не обращая внимания, он захватывает вилкой стейк из свинины и начинает ловко орудовать ножом, отрезая кусок. В тот же миг мужчина резко отбрасывает приборы и морщится – из отрезанного куска мяса вытекает тоненькая струйка крови, - видно, что оно не прожарено. Мужчина отводит взгляд и мысленно пытается отвлечься на что угодно, лишь бы не на это чертово мясо с этой гребанной кровью. Выдыхая через зубы, он обещает себе убить повара, как только тот появится в комнате, и в тот же момент слышит в противоположном конце стола смешок. Не веря себе, Валентайн быстро переводит взгляд с пола на девочку и удивленно открывает рот. Она больше не смотрит подозрительно – девчонка вовсю улыбается своей белозубой улыбкой и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Перехватив взгляд, она усмехается так, что в уголках ее глаз собираются маленькие морщинки, а рот беззастенчиво распахивается в доброжелательной улыбке.  
\- Хозяин испугался свиньи?  
Валентайн не сразу понимает, о чем идет речь. Только спустя долгое мгновение он смотрит вниз и снова резко вздергивает голову вверх, изо всех сил стискивая зубы и пытаясь спародировать улыбку. Выходит плохо, и девчонка хитро смотрит на него, наклонив голову набок, как будто это она хозяйка положения. Он вглядывается и понимает, что как бы там ни было – ему нечего от нее скрывать.  
\- Во-первых, я не хозяин, а Ричмонд. Называй меня так. А во-вторых, я чертовски не переношу вида крови, - он театрально передергивает плечи, заставляя девчонку улыбаться еще сильнее. – Терпеть ее не могу.  
\- Тогда я не позволю хозяину, - девочка мгновенно оседает под его взглядом и все также беззастенчиво улыбается, - Ричмонду, видеть больше кровь.  
Именно тогда Валентайн понимает, что начало положено.

***

Спустя год он отмыл деньги (если бы только деньги) за тот эксперимент и, чтобы хоть как-то искупить свои грехи, заказывает у своего знакомого протезы. В первое время приходится несладко: девчонка не может удержать равновесие и постоянно ходит держась за стены или, в худшем случае, запирается в выделенной ей комнате и проводит в одиночестве там дни напролет, позволяя заходить только служанкам. Валентайн думает, что ей только одиннадцать, и списывает все на гормоны и излишние волнения. Изредка он пытается заглянуть к ней, но когда ничего не выходит, то Ричмонд нанимает девчонке персонального тренера, который приходит трижды в неделю и учит ее держать равновесие и передвигаться самостоятельно. Ему обидно, что какому-то незнакомцу она доверяет больше, чем ему, пуская на свою территорию и позволяя научить себя ходить заново. Но с другой стороны мужчина понимает, что не вынес бы это еще раз.  
На седьмой день Валентайн вывозит ее в парк аттракционов.  
Сначала девочка сидит в своем инвалидном кресле с идеально прямой спиной и упрямым взглядом, и мужчине кажется, что она никуда не выйдет. Валентайн услужливо отказался в этот день от всей прислуги и гордо везет кресло перед собой, наперебой рассказывая, какой аттракцион самый интересный и почему он предпочитает именно его. Он покупает девочке сахарную вату и смотрит, как она пачкает в ней свои пальцы и волосы, которые неаккуратно разбросаны по плечам и свисают вниз. Она смешная, отмечает Валентайн, когда замечает, что сквозь занавесу недоверия проглядывает робость и интерес, и девчонка начинает тихо спрашивать о том, могут ли они пойти на тот или иной аттракцион.  
Они катаются весь день. Без зазрений совести Валентайн оплачивает все аттракционы и берет ее туда, куда позволяют правила безопасности. Они катаются на машинках, и девчонка перегибается через него, чтобы рулить, в то время как мужчина только успевает жать на педали газа или тормоза. Она чересчур высоко вскрикивает, когда в пещере ужасов на нее из стены вываливается скелет, и только по искринкам в глазах Ричмонд понимает, что это она сделала нарочно. Но на колесе обозрения девочка искренне удивленна и восхищена, когда они поднимаются на максимальную высоту и весь город предстает перед ними, как на ладони. Она чуть ли не вываливается из своего кресла, прижимаясь всем лицом и ладонями к стеклу кабинки, в то время как мужчина довольно улыбается и доедает свой хотдог, купленный в палатке у аттракциона. Ему кажется, что это и есть счастье, и большего ему и не надо.  
Если бы он знал, как ошибался.  
Тем же вечером, часом позже, когда солнце покинуло свой пост, а на всей территории парка развлечения зажглись огни, пара незнакомых людей отрезала их от толпы и затолкала в узкий переулок. Что проще – девчонка в инвалидном кресле и мужчина, чьи глаза скрыты за стеклами толстых очков. Они оказываются в пролете между цирком и палатками, и вряд ли им кто-то поможет, даже если они попробуют позвать на помощь. Валентайн не замечает, как нос начинает саднить и он встречается лицом с асфальтом, а за его спиной раздается тонкий вскрик. Он пытается подняться на ноги, но в его спину тотчас упирается тяжелый ботинок и возвращается обратно лицом на землю, указывая, где его место. Голос позади слащаво уверяет, что все будет хорошо, если они не будут сопротивляться, - но Валентайн уже не верит в это. Мужчина ощущает очередной удар в затылок и стискивает зубы, стараясь не издавать ни звука, понимая, что он просто бессилен в этой ситуации.  
Спустя пару мгновений он понимает, что может нормально дышать и нет больше ощущения тяжести на его спине. Валентайн ощущает буквально на духовном уровне, что все стихло. Мужчина старается не смотреть на то, что что-то влажное и неприятное растекается под его рукой, и почему все голоса свелись до одного тонкого, пронзительного голоса, который вновь и вновь окликал его по имени.  
\- Эй, Ричмонд.  
Девчонка.  
Валентайн подтягивается на руках и, садясь на землю, с дрожью оборачивается назад. Девочка сидит вне кресла, поджав ноги под себя. Один из двух преступников, наверное тот, что пытался обезвредить мужчину, лежит лицом вниз, и из его горла торчит палочка от сладкой ваты. Краем глаза Валентайн отмечает, что справа есть еще что-то, неподвижная куча, над которой что-то вьется. Он поднимает взгляд и довольно усмехается. Воздушный шарик привязан, обвязан, связан с преступником, и мужчина не желает знать, как. Он снова переводит взгляд на девочку, и та, перехватывая его взгляд, пожимает плечами и довольно улыбается, растягивая тонкие губы в самоуверенную усмешку.  
В тот вечер Ричмонд понимает, что телохранители ему больше не нужны.

***

Несколько лет проносятся незаметно, а девчонка в то время растет. Валентайн понимает, что со своим графиком он явно не успевает за ее темпом жизни; поэтому, пока бизнесмен вкалывает на работе с раннего утра, его секретарша записывает девочку на кучу курсов.  
Пока с утра раннее солнце окрашивает особняк мягкими лучами, а Ричмонд читает газету за завтраком и отпивает горячий, только что сваренный кофе, девочка уже выходит, из дома, чтобы направиться на занятия в частную школу. Во время обеда, когда только закончились конференции и желудок тихим урчанием напоминает о том, что сейчас самое время перекусить, подросток направляется на гимнастику, после чего сразу же проходит в зал по балетному мастерству. На полдник Валентайн, если ему, конечно, удается это сделать, наблюдает за процессом создания нового совершенного оружия массового уничтожения, а молодая леди тем временем шлифует свои языковые знания двухчасовыми занятиями, и завершает процесс обучения ускоренным курсом по самообороне. И наконец под вечер, когда Ричмонд дома и радостно улыбается ей, девушка тихо садится за стол и смотрит на него своим долгим нечитаемым взглядом, от которого у мужчины внутри остается неприятный осадок ровно до того момента, как не вносят прожаренный стейк.  
Стараясь оправдать как-то себя, мужчина уходит пораньше со своей псевдоработы и просит водителя заехать в ближайшую кондитерскую, где он покупает кучу пирожных, украшенных сверху взбитыми сливками, и коробку невероятных эклеров, внутри которых залит лучший шоколад из альпийских гор (по крайней мере, так утверждает продавщица, накрашенная как представительница низшего сословия немецкой профессии). Нагрузившись коробками наперевес, Валентайн с довольным видом приезжает на десять минут раньше окончания занятий и, стараясь не шуметь, приоткрывает дверь аудитории, в тот же миг замирая на пороге.  
У девушки видны места крепления имплантатов к коже, но это, видимо, абсолютно не мешает ей. Она двигается ровными, отточенными движениями; кажется, она танцует, а не обучается боевому искусству. Одним плавным движением девушка рассекает воздух и становится на ровный вертикальный шпагат, чтобы в тот же миг сложиться и пролететь через ползала, атакуя тренера и блокируя все его выпады. Валентайн молча опускает коробки на пол и замирает, стараясь не отвлекать подопечную от занятий. Он дышит через раз, только тогда, когда обе ноги девушки касаются пола, и следит, не отрываясь, за каждым ее движением, каждым рывком. И не может выдавить из себя не слова, когда после очередного пируэта она мягко приземляется на псевдостопы и резко разворачивается к нему лицом, улыбаясь открыто и радостно.  
\- Привет, Ричмонд.  
\- Ты… ты как лань, газель.  
Слова вылетают из мужчины ненароком, что он в испуге зажимает рот рукой, но девушка довольно смеется и щурит чуть раскосые глаза. На ней только черное трико, а роскошные темные волосы убраны в хвост. Она тихо подходит к двери и, открывая створку одной рукой, выходит наружу, прочь из зала. Девушка останавливается напротив Валентайна и молча смотрит на него, изучающее, и улыбается только уголками глаз. Ричмонд замирает на миг, когда она резко кивает и разворачивается, чтобы зайти обратно в зал, бросив перед этим через плечо:  
\- Газель. Меня это имя устраивает.  
И захлопывает дверь за собой, не обращая внимания на то, что превратилось в кашу под ее ногами. Ричмонд осознает, что все рухнуло к чертям.

***

Когда Клара, его бывшая секретарша, умирает от инсульта прямо во время конференции, Валентайн не находит себе места и не знает, что теперь ему делать. Все секреты и данные, которые он хранил в тайне при себе, теперь хранятся на глубине шести футов ниже уровня кладбищенской земли. Нанимать кого-то со стороны он не хочет, а искать себе замену среди подопечных явно не стоит свеч.  
Поэтому, когда мужчина заседает очередным вечером у себя в кабинете с бутылкой доброго чилийского вина, он не сразу слышит шорох приближающихся шагов. Мгновенье – и в кресле напротив него, как по струнке, сидит Газель и хитро улыбается.  
\- Ричмонд, я могу помочь.  
До Валентайна не сразу доходит суть сказанного, поэтому он лишь глупо кивает и молча указывает перед собой. Мигом почувствовав себя на нужной волне, девушка распароливает (господи, откуда у нее код?) данные и заходит в навигацию, быстро распределяя и сортируя файлы. Следующие минут десять она объясняет мужчине то, что он и без нее знал, и рассказывает о предстоящих встречах и том, как следовало бы их завершить. Отодвигая бутылку с виной, девушка слаженными движениями распаковывает графики в презентации, и на примере бывших неудачных опытов описывает то, как их следовало изменить, чтобы перевес сыграл на руку.  
Мужчина теряет мысль уже на второй минуте их недособеседования, поэтому лишь глупо кивает и смотрит насквозь через съехавшие очки, даже не стараясь уследить за всеми ее ловкими движениями рук. Он обрывает девушку лишь на восьмой, вроде как, минуте, чтобы перехватить ее руку и, взглянув в глаза, серьёзно кивнуть.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что ничего из этого нельзя разглашать и тебе придется всю жизнь работать на меня?  
Газель лишь улыбается и наклоняет голову, прислонившись щекой поверх руки Валентайна; периферийно он отмечает, как у нее отрасли волосы, и что невинный до это взгляд обрел строгость и непреклонность. Она трется щекой, бархатной, как только что сорванный персик, об его тыльную стороны ладони и усмехается одним уголком рта:  
\- Я думала, это и подразумевалось с самого начала, Ричмонд.  
\- Валентайн. Теперь я мистер Валентайн для тебя, - заученно, как робот, перебивает ее мужчина, после чего одергивает себя и выпрямившись, откидывается назад в кресло, как можно дальше от нее.  
Газель все также хитро улыбается и зеркально повторяет его действия, вольготно расположившись в кресле напротив.  
\- Я все поняла, сэр. Мистер Валентайн, — и сделав акцент на последний слова, она довольно прикрывает глаза, сворачивая все открытые окна и ставя блокировку обратно.  
Только после того, как Газель уходит, Ричмонд осознает, что нашел идеальную замену.

***

В ушах звон, а одним глазом, тем, куда попало стекло от разбившихся очков, Валейнтайн видит плохо и никакое моргание не облегчает ситуацию. Где-то на фоне он слышит крики охраны, но рядом никого нет: лишь дым и пепел, летающий белым снегом над остатками того, что еще полминуты назад было конференц-залом. Мужчина кашляет и поправляет очки, понимая, что это ни к чертам не помогает. В горле першит, а земля размыливается и пропадает из-под ног.  
Очередное публичное выступление было сорвано каким-то взбесившимся мальчишкой, которой в последний миг решил взорвать себя перед сценой. Валентайна спасла только трибуна и Газель, успевшая вровень со взрывом отдернуть мужчину подальше от очага действий. Кстати, о ней.  
Оглянувшись, Ричмонд понимает, что девушка пропала из поля зрения, и с горем пополам поднимается с четверенек, щурясь и стараясь понять, где заканчивается дым и куда идти. Сбоку шевелится что-то окровавленное, хрипит, и кажется, тянется к нему, но миллионер сдерживает рвотный порыв и устремляется прочь. Миг – и его за руку перехватывает тонкая рука, которая удерживает мужчину крепкой хваткой. Газель тянет его на себя и держась за его локоть, уверенно пробирается через развалы, покачиваясь на мысках, как ни в чем не было. Кажется, у нее кровь, но Ричмонд не уверен, - он потупил взгляд и устремляется за ней, смотря только себе под ноги.  
Спустя час они сидят в дешевой забегаловке на углу пересечения двух улиц, и пока девушка прикладывает стакан со льдом к своему виску, Валентайн уплетает за обе щеки заказанный фастфуд. Сам район выглядит непривлекательно и заставил бы любого верующего перекреститься и пройти дальше, но сейчас Ричмонду плевать на слухи и утихший за его плечами скандал. Невероятно, но эти прожаренные булки хранят в себе какой-то секрет божественного вкуса, а картошку, казалось, приготовил сам Дионис. Не обращая внимание на сброд вокруг себя, мужчина довольно уплетает еду за обе щеки, успевая при этом с забитым ртом делиться с Газелью всеми своими планами на будущее. Та в ответ лишь молча кивает, когда надо, и изредка убирает стакан с газировкой ото лба лишь для того, чтобы отпить из него же.  
Валентайн невероятно благодарен ей уже незнамо в какой раз, но не собирается оставлять свой долг баснословно недосказанным.

***

На день святого Валентина, как бы это символично не выглядело, Ричмонд преподносит Газель крайне романтичный подарок. Завязав ей глаза, он сам, молча и терпеливо, ведет ее через все залы особняка, чтобы в итоге привести в тренировочный зал и, отпустив руки девушки, оставить ее одну стоять посредине комнаты. Аккуратно сняв повязку, Газель внимательно окинула взглядом Валентайна и, оглядевшись, настороженно замерла. Рядом с ней, практически под ногами, красовалась вычурная коробка розового цвета с огромным бантом ровно посередине. Это было чересчур абсурдно и вульгарно, однако девушка еще раз смерила Валентайна подозрительным взглядом и с ровной спиной, как по струнке, опустилась на уровень подарка. Развязав бант и одним движением откинув крышку прочь, Газель замерла, словно не веря увиденному.  
\- Ричмонд…это что?  
Обернувшись и уставившись на него, девушка вынула из коробки тяжелый металлический «наконечник». По форме предмет напоминал протез, только вместо обыкновенной человеческой стопы он заканчивался длинным сверкающим в свете ламп лезвием, которое было закреплено совместно с еще одним, аналогичным и невероятно смертоносным. Покачав предмет в руке, Газель еще раз пристально кинула взгляд на дарителя, и молча кивнула в знак вопроса.  
Ричмонд безмолвно повел плечами и расплылся в улыбке. Конечно, он ожидал более бурной реакции, и в одной из версии концовок это лезвие устремлялось прямо в него, но текущая версия тоже устраивала его более чем. Подойдя поближе, мужчина расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Я повышаю тебя. Теперь ты не только секретарь, но и мой личный агент, - шепелявя и улыбаясь, Валентайн поправил съехавшие очки. – Поздравляю, Газель.  
Вперившись в него долгим и тяжелым взглядом, девушка без слов опустила протез обратно и захлопнула крышку. Встав с колен, она подняла коробку, и все также, не говоря ни слова, проследовала к выходу из зала, беззвучно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Валентайн не мог понять, в чем именно он обложался.  
На следующий день девушка спустилась к завтраку уже с новыми ногами. Ее покачивало при ходьбе и слегка заносило на поворотах, но уже через неделю Валентайн мог наблюдать, как она с довольным видом носится по бизнес-центру, ловко лавируя между мешающимися людьми. Этот цокот ног теперь узнавался издалека, однако девушка не потеряла былой грациозности, и все также умудрялась молча появляться у собеседника за спиной, улыбаясь только уголками рта и хитро щурясь.  
Была ли выиграна эта миссия? Валентайн мог лишь довольствоваться результатом.

***

Когда Валентайну приходит приглашение на званный бал, мужчина сразу понимает, что дело не чисто. Дело не в том, что организатор был его заклятым конкурентом и давним соперником; проблема была даже не в том, что из списка приглашенных, который он выпытал у Газели, он не знал никого. Все заключалось в банальном шестом чувстве, которое зашкаливало и било по больному.  
Он покупает наряд для Газели и заказывает костюм себе. Кажется, он даже весьма неплохо смотрится в вечернем костюме и смокинге, подчеркивающем его грациозную осанку, но на фоне девушки, которая спустилась к нему, теряется все.  
Красное платье в пол, с открытой спиной и летящим низом, привлекает к себе внимание, а то, как Газель внимательно окидывает его взглядом и потупилась, смотря вниз, заставиляет его сердце дрогнуть. Мужчина без слов участливо предлагает ей руку, и она с легкой улыбкой принимает предложение за должное.  
На самом балу Валентайн сразу же привлекает к себе внимание, и уже буквально через полчаса смеется над шутками новых знакомых и травит старые анекдоты. Все разговоры вокруг то и дело сводятся к бизнесу, а тот или иной диалог заканчивается фразой об определенной денежной сумме. Свою спутницу Ричмонд представляет исключительно как делового партнера, на что девушка молча улыбается и чуть наклоняет голову в знак приветствия. Красное вино в бокале Газель остается на том же уровне, каким оно было и в начале вечера, а лицо девушки выражает равнодушие и видно, что она не заинтересована происходящим. Единственным, кто привлек ее внимание за весь вечер, становится человек, имя которого едва слышно сказал ей Валентайн, умело скрывая это за шепотом, когда люди вокруг вновь зашлись в смехе.  
Через несколько минут в зале включают легкую музыку, и Газель молча берет Валентайна под руку и тянет его на танцпол. Когда они начинают кружиться в ритме вальса, мужчина без слов понимает, что в их паре он явно не ведущий. Медленно, плавно перетекая под музыку, Ричмонд не сразу замечает, что они пересекли практически весь зал, и теперь кружат неподалеку от нужного клиента. Миг – и Газель проворачивает мужчину за собой вокруг какой-то нужной ей оси, оказываясь спиной к запланированной жертве. Она мягко улыбается, и Валентайн не замечает подвоха. Он улыбается ей в ответ, и в тот же миг девушка вновь перехватывает ведущую роль для того, чтобы навалиться на него и заставить прогнуться в спине назад, умудряясь при этом закрыть ему ладонями глаза. Валентайн глупо держит ее рукой за талию и откидывается вместе с ней, не до конца понимая, что происходит, пока она умудряется незаметно вскинуть ногу, закрывая все зрелище длинным подолом платья. Мгновенье – и они выпрямляются обратно, и Газель вновь резко разворачивает мужчину вокруг оси, чтобы сделать вид, что ее что-то заинтересовало позади него. Валентайн лишь молча удивляется, наблюдая, как меняется выражение ее лица, как девушка отпускает его руки и вскидывает ладони вверх. Миг – и ее лицо искажается, и девушка мгновенно заходится в диком крике. Вместе с отчаянием и страхом, которые она вложила в этот вопль, Ричмонд слышит, периферийно, улавливая лишь звук удара, как позади него что-то оседает на пол. Музыка продолжает играть, лишь пары замирают, а Газель все также кричит, но мужчина видит то удовольствие, которое промелькнуло в ее глазах, то самодовольствие и наслаждение, которое она получает от сложившейся ситуации. Он дал бы ей Оскар за лучшую актерскую роль, если бы она не схватила его за руку и причитая, потащила сквозь образовавшуюся толпу, приторно всхлипывая и лавируя между собравшимися.  
Валентайн много что хочет ей сказать, когда они сидят в заказанной машине и едут обратно. Он хочет высказать нереально много, и даже практически открыл рот, когда девушка хитро смотрит на него и говорит:  
\- Твои ботинки испачканы, Ричмонд.  
И в тот же миг все мысли вылетают из его головы, и он лишь молча кивает, как китайский болванчик. Он многое хотел сказать – но она явно не желает это слышать.

***

Топот лошадиных копыт и гул толпы заглушает весь поток слов, информативно льющийся изо рта Ричмонда. Он отпивает вино из преподнесенного бокала, и снова начинает возмущаться по поводу «тех ублюдков с недо- Бейкер-стрит». Валентайн говорит взахлеб и, кажется, даже не обращает внимания на то, что происходит на поле. Газель лишь устало выдыхает и, смерив его многоговорящим взглядом, снова возвращает бинокль к своим глазам. Трибуны Аскота взрываются ликованием, когда лошади завершают круг.  
Со стороны они выглядят парой, которые пытаются наладить свои отношения поездкой куда подальше, главное побогаче и подальше от дома. Сидя в вип ложе, они являют собой прекрасную пародию на близкие отношения, пару, воркующую между собой и подкалывающую друг друга по пустякам. Газель обтянута в светлый костюм, и изредка бросает загадочные взгляды из-под навороченной шляпки, купленной в Lock &Co. У Валентайна темный пингвиний костюм и небесного цвета галстук, который, отражаясь в бокале с вином, легко покачивается из стороны в сторону, по мере волнения мужчины. Он смотрит на поле, где с диким ажиотажем несутся загнанные в пот кони, в то время как девушка высматривает королевскую трибуну, поднеся миниатюрный бинокль к глазам. Она постукивает ноготками по перилам и увидев, как Ваше величество участливо собралась покидать ложу, сразу же дергает Валентайна за рукав, привлекая его внимание. Звучит звонок гонга, звук от которого определяет исход гонки и его победителя – и ложа уже пуста, в то время как Газель ведет под руку Ее Святейшество и со всем уважением заталкивает женщину в черную машину, в которой уже с распростертыми объятиями ждет её Ричмонд.  
После, когда еще один экспонат его невероятной коллекции собран и надежно зафиксирован в отделенном ему месте, Валентайн сидит у камина в своем особняке и довольно улыбается. На столике у дивана лежит развернутый чизбургер, рядом с которым гордо высится бутылка красного 1967 года. В кресле напротив сидит Газель и поджав ноги под себя, проверяет расчеты, неторопливо перелистывая заметки в планшете. Гостиная освещена мягким светом от горящих деревяшек, а вино уговаривается с завидной скоростью.  
Достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака блокнот, Валентайн ставит галочку напротив имени Её Высочества и задумчиво стучит острием около последнего пункта. Когда еще один пункт в бумажном блокноте вычеркнут, и план выходит на финишную прямую, остается лишь только одна цель, которой Ричмонд, кажется, никогда не добьется. Эта цель постоянно смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом и молча улыбается, и кажется, понимает его лучше, чем он сам. Валентайн лишь вздыхает и захлопнув блокнот, убирает его обратно, в то время как Газель внимательно следит за ним и снова улыбается уголком рта.  
Пункт последний и остальной – Валентайн по уши в этих «близких» отношениях, выхода из которых нет.


End file.
